ftgtbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Royale
The Dark Queen (otherwise known as the Evil Queen), the Queen of Hearts, and the Snow Queen; three of the most powerful queens in all the realms join forces with the common goal of wiping the population of all lands, in order to start anew and create a utopia with no poverty, crime, or sickness all designed through their vision, and their total control. To prevent history from repeating itself, they agree to select a champion to lead the new civilization and firmly guide them based on knowledge from the past world. This champion must have a strong will, intelligence, be completely adaptable and is a survivor. Thus the Queens banished all the Heroes and Villains within their lands and put them into a fierce competition to see who will survive the Fairytale Games. Game Mechanics Fairytale Games: The Battle Royale is a 1-10 player dice-based board game that uses cards as the board (for land exploration). Movement is with a 6-sided die. When you begin the game, you and other players start at the same location and begin revealing locations/terrain as you roll your die. Some land offer opportunities to start quests to gain survival items or allow you to explore more lands and gain better abilities. All the while Events are happening that might help or hinder you greatly. There are 20+ character cards that you can play as or fight against in this game. Other cards include Action Cards, Event Cards, Location Cards, Quest Cards and Item Cards. A normal game duration is about 30 minutes to 1 hour depending on the number of players.The goal of the game is to kill off at least 10 fairytale characters in the game in addition to your opponent, before they can do the same to you. If playing a one player game, you must kill 20 characters. The other way you can win is if you complete certain Quest challenges as a team to escape the realm or to take the entire place down with you by finding the slim opportunities through certain card scenarios to defeat the 3 Queens. GAME CONTENTS: • Player Boards (x30) • Stackable Player Tokens (x30) • Character Cards (x30) • Tactic Cards (x150) • Battle Cards (x50) • Event Cards (x60) • Action Cards (x30) • Quest Cards (x60) • Item Cards (x30) • Location Cards (x50) • Boss Cards (x5) • Common Enemy Cards (x10) • Dice (x2) • Resource Pieces • Rulebook Setting up the Game Allies & Factions Item Cards Event Cards Quests Location Cards Movement Battle Basic Gameplay Videos Win/Lose Conditions Characters *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Cowardly Lion (Wizard of Oz) *Puss in Boots *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre-Dame) *The Tin Man (Wizard of Oz) *Grendel (Beowulf) *The Scarecrow (Wizard of Oz) *Mother Goose (Nursery Rhymes / Grimm Fairytales) *Rumplestiltskin (Grimm’s Fairytales) *Bastinda, Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) *The Sea Witch (The Little Mermaid) *Glinda the “Good Witch” (Wizard of Oz) *The Huntsman (Snow White from Grimm Fairytales) *Mulan (Folklore) *Morgan La Fey (King Arthur) *Pocahontas (Folklore) *Dorothy (Wizard of Oz) *Peter Pan (Story of Peter Pan) *Snow White (Snow White from Grimm Fairytales) *Robin Hood (Folklore) *Big Bad Wolf (Red Riding Hood from Grimm Fairytales) *Rapunzel (Rapunzel from Grimm Fairytales) *Red (Red Riding Hood from Grimm Fairytales) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Goldilocks (Goldilocks and the 3 Bears from Grimm Fairytales) *Hook (Story of Peter Pan) *Beast (Beauty and the Beast from Grimm Fairytales) *Pinocchio (Story of Pinocchio) *Piper (The Pied Piper of Hamelin from Brother’s Grimm) *Mowgli (The Jungle Book)]